Grimmjow's Curiousity Ulquiorra's Humiliation
by LanzaDeChu
Summary: Grimmjow Wonders what Luppi's Gender is. Ulquiorra wants to forget last night. Lots of Potty mouths and err.. Lemons? Ulquiorra is OC in this one.. just to let ch'ya know.
1. What did Aizen do?

Curiousity killed the Kitty. Or not. heh. Rape scene in here so be CAREFUL.. chuckle

Tite kubo owns all characters. I'm just using them to my amusement. (hint hint)

Chapter one: What _did_ Aizen do?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grimmjow was curious again. Whenever Grimmjow was curious about any living thing, it would have already died. Minus the Orihime incident were _he_ almost died. Luppi in all respects was a thing to everyone else. Was it a he or a she? When Grimmjow had received his Espada rank back, instead of killing Luppi, Aizen had demoted Luppi to being the ninety fifth Arrancar. But ever since that day, Grimmjow was curious.

Ulquiorra and Grimmjow were walking past the ruins of Orihime's captive cell reminiscing of the days when they had a sweet innocent girl held captive. Suddenly Luppi made an appearance but a quick one. Grimmjow was sure that Luppi had a flustered face put on as Luppi made its way to the Meeting hall.

"What the fuck?" Grimmjow lazily said.

"I've seen Luppi in Gin's room an awful lot of times" Ulquiorra said noticing Grimmjow's curiosity.

"What _were _you doing in Gin's room? Fag, I bet you've been letting him…" Grimmjow was cut off by a smack to the face.

"Seriously Grimmjow, you need to lay off those magazines" Ulquiorra said with an expressionless face.

"You win" Grimmjow said as Gin made his way towards the pair.

"Ah, the Expressionless mime! And the kitty is here! Wonderful! Aizen has a mission for you and Luppi is involved" Gin said as sarcastically with a smirk when he made eye contact with Ulquiorra.

"What are you smirking at fox face?" Grimmjow said angered by being called a cat.

"Ulquirra-kunnnnn" Gin said trying to impersonate Orihime. "Can you come in my rooommmm?" Gin finished putting on an Orihime frown.

Ulquiorra was flustered, he _loved_ it when Orihime was around and her sweet voice, but when Gin's masculine tone was added, He melted. Unfortunately for Grimmjow, he only turned red as his face as blank as ever.

"You're a bunch of Fags. I bet you Aizen is a fag!" Grimmjow didn't notice until Aizen's realitsu was close by. Even then He was in hot water.

"Grimmjow" Aizen said watching as Grimmjow looked away.

Gin and Aizen walked away a smirk less frown on Gin's mouth as he took a last glance at the beet red Ulquiorra. Grimmjow was curious about Ulquiorra as well. Trembling about what happened last night Ulquiorra thought to himself that he looked like Orihime and was a damn fool for looking like her.

_Flash Back…_

_Ulquiorra was kneeling before Aizen. A large grin was on Gin's face as his eyes were as closed as ever. Ulquiorra didn't understand why no body else was at the meeting hall. A gentle hand from Aizen made him feel uneasy about what was going on. _

"_Aizen-sama…What do you want me to do?" Ulquiorra asked noticing something rather wrong with Gin's pants. _

"_Ever sucked on a…" Aizen said watching Gin open one of his eyes ever so creepily._

"_Aizen sama if this isn't about…" Ulquiorra felt a large shaft piercing his lips and entering his mouth. He croaked upon its entrance._

"_Gin wants some enjoyment Ulquiorra. Do your best to give him that enjoyment" Aizen said laughing humiliating Ulquiorra. _

_End Flash back…_

Grimmjow nudged Ulquiorra from his flashback noticing him unnaturally licking his lips and drooling into space.

"Ulquiorra I'm going to see if Lunch is ready are you in?" Grimmjow said.

"Grimmjow…I need to tell you something" Ulquiorra said latching his hand forcefully on Grimmjow's wrist.

"I was…raped" Ulquiorra said trying to hold back his emotions as best as he could.

Grimmjow laughed, sending his laugher all through the halls of Los Notches. "Raped? You?! Stop making me laugh! You're making me reminisce of the time I tainted that girl!" Grimmjow noticed that Ulquiorra was…crying.

"Stop that! I knew this would happen. You fag. You fucking fag. You've been taken advantage of because you're Aizen's little pet. A toy for his amusement" Grimmjow yelled into Ulquiorra's ear.

"Grimmjow…Arigato" Ulquiorra sadly walked to his room. Noitra walked pasted him and swore he saw tears falling down his cheeks.

"Oy! Grimmjow! The fuck did you do to him?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

"No. It's what did Aizen do to Him is what you outta ask" Grimmjow said giving the same smirk.

"Musta tasted cock for the first time. The little fag" Noitra said laughing along with Grimmjow.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please note that I'm not against gays. In fact I'm a little gay myself. Doin't let that fool ya tho. Heh. So Ulquiorra's rape surprise anyone? it was plainly obvious.


	2. The Rest of Last Night

Tit kubo. Copyright characters.

Chapter: The Rest of Last Night

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ulquiorra made his way into his chamber. The stench of cheap perfumes and various other things created a mixture that was potent to the nose of anybody but himself. A blank stone desk with various other items stood next to the window much like Ichigo's room. His bed was half hidden between the desk and the window. Ulquiorra took a few more steps and stopped by his desk. He looked at the items that were scattered on top of it and picked out a vial of white liquid. He knew what this was obviously and caressed it.

Muttering to himself "why did I save this? I should've thrown this out last night". Ulquiorra sat down on the end of his mattress facing the other blank wall. A sudden realization hit him as he recalled last night again.

_Flashback…_

"_What's the matter Ulquiorra? Don't like my shaft?" Gin said shoving more of it into his already flustered face and bruised lips. _

_Aizen watched from his throne rubbing his own shaft as the scene unfolded. Ulquiorra was shoved to the floor forcefully and he lay there flabbergasted by what he had been forced to do. _

"_Gin that is enough It's my turn" Aizen ordered from his throne. _

"_Hai Aizen sama" Gin mockingly impersonated Ulquiorra as he rubbed and stroked it in front of the flustered Ulquiorra._

_Aizen flipped Ulquiorra over and got a hold of his bottom. He ripped off his pants and forcefully shoved it into his bum. Ulquiorra held back a scream, but he knew it hurt. He would be dammed if anyone saw this humiliation._

"_Aizen…Sama…" Ulquiorra unexpectedly moaned being ravaged from his behind. _

"_Don't you think you can keep up that expressionless act? I need a little spice out of you. A kick if you will. Gin grab on to his head" Aizen ordered despite Ulquiorra's faint reaction._

"_Well he's never had this kind of humiliation at all. Think of this as being spanked. I'm sure you don't want to be beaten. It would be a lot worse than this. Think about Grimmjow and how he was always snitched by you" Gin said angrily shoving his shaft back into Ulquiorra's weakened mouth._

"_Drink it up…" Aizen ordered as Gin began to climax into Ulquiorra's mouth._

_Doing as he was told and regretting so, Ulquiorra drank it. He knew this was punishment for doing a bad job of keeping Los Notches secure. But why did he get this punishment? Why him? It made it sick to his stomach as his emotionless face became ever more shocked by his enjoyment of this. Gin climaxed eight times that night, but Aizen never did. Ulquiorra sobbed within himself. Everyone thought of him as a bitch and as droves of the other Espada watched from a distance. He was sure Grimmjow was getting his punishment. That kept him sane and from fighting back. _

_End Flashback…_

Ulquiorra closed his eyes and fell back into his bed. But a familiar voice echoed in his room. Ulquiorra forgot to keep his door locked.

"What's the matter? Still thinking about last night? Pet Sama?" Noitra laughingly said. "You sure did look like that girl. A lot like the girl. You even had the same face on as she was tainted by me and Grimmjow" Noitra finished.

"Out" Ulquiorra said to him.

"Tch. Just to let you know. Aizen sama wants to see you again" Noitra said closing the door behind him.

For the first time since becoming an Espada, Ulquiorra despised Aizen. He wanted to kill him. He now knew what Grimmjow was talking about.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

_ Sorry if it seems like I'm Bashing Ulquiorra. I justed was curious to see what he might do his he was raped. So what do ya think?  
_


	3. Defeated Love?

Tite Kubo owns bleach and all characters.

Chapter Three: Defeated Love?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grimmjow had been spying on Luppi for the past few days. He tracked the former Sexta Espada's routines. Luppi would go into Gin's room for about seven to six hours, then make its way to the meeting hall were certain unnatural noises could be heard and then finally back to its chambers. Grimmjow laughed at the thought that Gin could have interest in Luppi, but after a while of thinking in his chambers it didn't seem like a bad idea after all.

One day Luppi never did go into Gin's room. Defeated in his spying he walked idly by Ulquiorra who had the same defeated face on. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra turned around and faced each other. Their sad frowns and defeated faces soon turned into smiles.

"Grimmjow…What are you doing up so late? Aizen-sama…" Grimmjow leered at Ulquiorra and his words faded into nothing. Something that Orihime would've done.

"Cut the bullshit. Ulquiorra; face the truth." Grimmjow said gritting his teeth in anger at his comrade.

Ulquiorra was speechless. He _had_ been acting up strangely even before he was forcibly raped. He had been acting like a sissy rather than a heartless Espada. He couldn't help though at the thought of having Grimmjow using _him_ for his pleasures.

Grimmjow closed the distance between him and Ulquiorra. He shoved Ulquiorra to the wall brushing his lips violently into Ulquiorra's. Grimmjow flipped Ulquiorra around to feel around his legs and behind as if frisking the Espada.

Moments later the two of them were passionately kissing each other in Grimmjow's room. They had completely taken off their clothes and were under the sheets. Grimmjow had his teeth sunk into Ulquiorra's neck and his hands squeezing the small of his back.

Ulquiorra was flustered wiggling under Grimmjow's weight and large shaft. He felt his thrusts getting faster and faster as the sex went on. Grimmjow teasingly put three of his fingers in Ulquiorra's mouth as he sucked on them like a baby.

About to climax Grimmjow retreated and flipped Ulquiorra over. Feeling Grimmjow's lower body trapping his face Ulquiorra starred at his shaft.

"Don't just look at it, suck it" Ulquiorra obeyed and opened his mouth, but Grimmjow didn't like waiting and shoved it into his lips. Ulquiorra felt his shaft going farther than just his mouth and began to croak on it. Afraid that he might choke on it Grimmjow retreated just a little and shot out his milk deep inside Ulquiorra's throat.

Grimmjow retreated from his mouth and let Ulquiorra swallow. Smirking he shoved it in again and grabbed Ulquiorra's hair. Ulquiorra began moaning like crazy getting louder as Grimmjow thrust harder and faster. Grimmjow's hips began smacking into Ulquiorra's cheeks. Grimmjow shoved it deep down Ulquiorra's throat and shot into his mouth and face. Ulquiorra was a mess and every inch of his face was covered in Grimmjow juice. Both Espada were panting. A new found love for one another soon blossomed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You guys like? feel free to review.


End file.
